HUNHAN : XIN ANH
by swaggerexo
Summary: XIAO LUHAN adalah anak dari orang terkaya di dunia. Ia berteman dengan OH SEHUN yang juga anak orang kaya se asia (Korea). dan saat itu, orang tua Luhan meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan sakit parah. Luhan harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang maid di rumah megah Oh Sehun. dan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Mind to review readersdeul? /bows/ -
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : HUNHAN : XIN ANH!

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : (M)asa sih /?

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - OH SEHUN - EXO K [오세훈]

- XIAO LUHAM - EXO M [씨아오 루한]

- DAEUN - 2EYES [다은]

- PARK CHANYEOL - EXO K [박찬열]

- BYUN BAEKHYUN - EXO K [변백현]

- KIM JOON MYEON / SUHO EXO K [김존면 / 수호]

- ZHANG YIXING / LAY EXO - M [짱이싱 / 레이]

- YU ZIYU

- BITCHY RICH MOTHER & FATHER FROM K DRAMA /? XD

Genre : Angst,Hurt/comfort,Romance,Frienship,Comedy maybee.

Language : BAHASA INDONESIA!~ 3

.

.

.

_**XIN AHN **__; [sín án] : ini dari bahasa vietnam yang berarti "MEMINTANYA"_

oke. jelas? nah! XD

HAPPY READING :*

PROLOGUE

Ayah dan Ibu Luhan adalah sahabat baik dari Ayah dan Ibu Sehun. Orang Tua Luhan adalah orang terkaya sedunia dan Orang Tua Sehun adalah keturuman darah biru dari raja Korea.

Pada suatu hari, orang tua Luhan terkena kecelakaan. Ibu Luhan meninggal tetapi Ayah Luhan selamat. Luhan berharap agar tidak terjadi apapun saat itu. tetapi, 10 Tahun kemudian, Ayah Luhan Meninggal.

sebelum itu Ayah Luhan menyiapkan sebuat Wasiat untuk Luhan. serta Luhan harus bekerja berpura-pura menjadi pembantu di rumah Sehun. agar semua orang tidak akan tau keberadaan anaknya itu. Luhan yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa saat itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Luhan pergi menuju ke rumah megah Sehun yang berada di Seoul dan memerintahkan seluruh maidnya untuk menjaga rumahnya serta menyuruh Xiumin, Managernya untuk memanage semua pekerjaan.

Luhan merasa sangat terpaksa untuk melakukan ini.. tapi Luhan harus.

Tingtung

"Nee... Nuguseo?" Maid memencet tombol untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Luhan mendengar suara itu lalu memencet tombol.

"Ah.. saya ingin bertemu Mr Oh" ucap Luhan lembut. Maid tersebut membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan Luhan menatap maid itu lalu tersenyum manis membuat maid tersebut terpana melihat Luhan.

Maid mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk menemui Mrs Oh di balkon. Pria itu sedang menelfon seseorang, ntah siapa. dan setelah melihat Luhan Ia terkaget.

"Xiao Luhan?" Luhan tersenyum dan membunguk dengan sangat sopan.

TO BE CONTINUED..

terimakasih telah membaca ff author yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak author, karna author pengen kasih yang berkesan dan pengen kasi yang terbaik buat reader ^-^ jgn lupa untuk selalu support author dan kasih saran atau kritik ya! terimakasih banyak! /bows/


	2. Chapter 2

AKMU - TIME FALLEN LEAVE

.

.

"Kau?" Mr Oh menatap Luhan dengan herannya. Mr Oh menutup telpinnya lalu merangkul anak sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari Luhan?" Tanya Mr Oh. Luhan terkaget dan mulai menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. membuat Mr Oh menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Appa meninggal 5 tahun lalu, semua harta tersita oleh teman ayah. dan sekarang anaknya yang memegang setiap perusahaan maupun saham kakek. aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, apakah paman ingin membantuku? aku ingin bekerja menjadi maid disini" jelas Luhan, membuat Mr Oh kelabakan dan mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di ruang kumpul Mr Oh.

"Coba jelaskan kembali? apa yang terjadi oleh ayahmu? kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku jika kau akan kemari?" tanya Mr Oh. Luhan menunduk dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal terjadinya kecelakaan tragis sehingga merenggut nyawa ibunya dan 10 tahun kemudian Ayah Luhan menyusul karna stress dan tidak mau makan, dan hanya meminum beer setiap hari.

"Jadi, ayah mengurung dirinya selama itu.. hiks Luhan hiks Luhan tak tau harus berbuat apa" ucap Luhan. Ia terisak dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisannya. Mr Oh berfikir sejenak dan Ia mendesah pelan.

"Oke, aku akan membantumu. kau ingat akan anakku Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. Mr Oh terkekeh dan memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

"Kau akan menjadi Maid pribadi Oh Sehun dan Ziyu" DEG. Luhan terkaget akan pernyataan Mr Oh. a-apa? menjadi maid pribadi Sehun? apa dia gila? dan siaa Ziyu?

"ada masalah Luhannie?" tanya Mr Oh. Luhan terkaget dan menatap Mr Oh. Luhan terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan.

"dengan senang hati.. Tuan" Luhan membungkuk sopan kembali. Mr Oh mengusap-usap rambut Luhan.

"Panggil aku paman saja, mulai besok. kau akan menjadi maid Sehun. jadi kau harus Kuliah juga sama seperti Sehun. kau mau kan?" tanya Mr Oh. Luhan memasang wajah cerianya dan mengangguk cepat.

"ung! Luhan maaauuuuuu~~ gomawo Tua- eh?! pamaaaan kekeke" Luhan memeluk Mr Oh. Mr Oh menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan dengan sangat pelan terlihat wajah Mr Oh tersenyum senang. karna baginya, Luhan sudah bagaikan anaknya sendiri.

.

.

"Nah, Luhannie. kau berada di kamar ini bersama Baekhyun ok?" ucap Mr Oh. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Baekhyunnie, kenalkan teman barumu. Xiao Luhan, panggil saja Luhan hm? selamat bekerja keras! fighting!" ucap Mr Oh dengan wajah cerianya. dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Mr Oh, Luhan mendesah pelan dan menaruh kopernya di dekat sofa.

"Hai! kau Xiao Luhan ya? wuaaaa kau cantik sekali sih! aku saja tadi sampai kaget melihatmu pertama kali '^'. seriuss" ucap Baekhyun menu jukkan wajah imutnya membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Eum~ salam kenal yah! aku Byun Baekhyun! panggil aku Baekkie saja arra?" Luhan mengangguk membuat Baekhyun menepuk tangannya dengan senang.

"kkkk kau lucu sekali Baekkie. ah, panggil aku hannie saja eum? oya! apa kauu bekerja disini sudah lama?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun terlihat berfikir.

"nn~ anio! baru.. 3! tahun" ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan menampakkan wajah menahan tawanya dan Ia tertawa terbahak.

"ahahaha, itu sudah lama Baekkie. bagaimana? kau suka di sini tidak?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk tetapi sesaat kemudian Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun curiga dan menerka-nerka, apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi tidak nyaman?

"hm.. Nyonya Oh sungguh sangat kejam! semenjak Ia terbentur kepalanya Ia berubah menjadi sosok yang kejam hiii. pernah waktu itu, Lay pekerja kami yang sangat baik ramah dan pekerja keras itu membuat Nyonya Oh marah besar." Baekhyun mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan ceritanya

"hanya karna Baju Tuan Muda Sehunnie gosong terkena setrika. dan Nyonya Oh membentur-benturkan kepala Lay ke tembok pada saat ada tamu besar Tuan Kim dan anaknya Suho. tapi, kejadian itu membuat keuntungan juga sih bagi Lay. dia sekarang jadi pacar Tuan Muda Suho." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Luhan mengangguk-angguk pelan. jadi itu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman?

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini setelah dia meminum obatnya dengan rutin dia mulai normal, hanya saja tingkahnya pada maid-maid baru sedikit dingin orangnya. jadi kau hatus pintar-pintar mengambil hatinya" ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan. Luhan mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"semoga kita bisa jadi teman hm?" ucap Luhan. dan mereka berdua terkekeh bersama.

.

.

Ckrek

Seseorang pria berahang tegas dan berkulit putih bersih memasuki rumah sembari mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone putihnya, Ia melangkah menuju dapur, melempar tas ranselnya diatas sofa Ia berjalan menuju ke kulkas dan terlihat seorang maid sedang mencuci piring atau entahlah.

Sehun membuka lemari es dan mengambil susu pisang kesukaannya, Ia menutup kulkas tersebut bertepatan dengan Maid yang ternyata Luhan itu. dan wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Luhan tak menyangka, Sehun semakin tampan. berbeda seperti saat Ia masih kecil.

"Siapa pria ini? ah. Lu-Luhan kah?" batin Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Tuan muda" Luhan membungkuk. membuat Sehun mendesah pelan dan menatap Luhan.

"sejak kapan kau menjadi maid di sini? apa yang terjadi padamu Luhannie? tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam dan mengigit bibirnya.

"Baru saja" ucap seseorang wanita dan terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata itu adalah Mrs Oh. Mrs Oh berjalan menuju mereka berdua dan berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseo. mohon bantuannya" ucap Luhan dengan membungkuk sopan. membuat Mrs Oh mendecih pelan.

"Sehunnie, dia tidak seperti kita lagi. kau tau kan? dia yatim piatu. dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. jadi dia itu sudah miskin sekarang" ucap Mrs Oh dengan kejamnya membuat Luhan menunduk.

selagi Mrs Oh mengoceh dan Sehun berusaha untuk memberhentikannya Baekhyun hendak mengantarkan obat serta makanan untuk Mrs Oh jadi memberhentikan langkahnya untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Baekhyun-ssi? wae?" tanya suara lelaki yang sangat ia kenal. Mr Oh. Baekhyun terkaget dan menghadap Mr Oh. Baekhyun membungkuk dengan sangat sopan.

"ah, y-ye Tuan, saya ingin mengantarkan ini untuk Nyonya. tapi sepertinya Nyonya sedang marah" ucap Baekhyin pelan. Mr Oh terkaget dan mendengar ocehan istrinya, Mr Oh segera menghampiri Mrs Oh, Sehun dan Luhan di sana.

"YA! HAJIMA!" bentak Mr Oh saat Mrs Oh hampir menampar Sehun. Mrs Oh menoleh dan segera menyembunyikan tangannya. Mr Oh mendesah pelan laku menghampiri Mrs Oh. Baekhyun segera menarik Luhan untuk pergi.

.

.

To Be Continued..

KYAAAA GOMAWO BUAT REVIEWNYAAA ^3^ KALIAN JJANG THANKS FOR

LISNANA1

KYUVILHUNDSOME

LULURARA

BOTTOM-LU

LEVY95

NIASW3TY

NOONALU

YEONKKOCH

KIMNAERI

MARCHA

KEEP SUPPORT ME YAHH I LOVE YOU :*


	3. Chapter 3

OKE. KALIAN DAEBAK! WKWKW NIH PERTANYAAN SEJUTA REVIEWER : GS / YAOI? YAAAAOIIII :**** 333 YANG KEDUA, MAAF YA KALO RADA BELIBET / RADA MEMBINGUNGKAN WKWKWK KETIGA, MPREG GA THOR? MPREG XD KEEMPAT KOK MAID? BUKAN BUTLER? HAHAHAHA! INI AUTHOR JUGA BARU TAU KALO BUTLER BUKAN MAID MAAP YA /BOWS/ KELIMA! ZIYU SIAPAH? LUHAN NGAPAIN DISONO? KKKK KASI TAU GA YAA WKWK BACA LAGI YAAA KALO MAU TAU :3 KEEP READING YOA SIP DAH.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Luhan mengecek Baekhyun yang sudah tidur lelap. Luhan bangun dan menelfon Xiumin di balkon kamarnya.

"Nihao? Xiuminie?" bisik Luhan.

"Hao.. Luhannie" Sahut Xiumin sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam komputernya.

"Bagaimana disana? kau menemukannya?" tanya Luhan sembari berdiri di dekat lemari karna tiba-tiba Luhan melihat seseorang yang berada di bawah.

"Ah, ini sungguh sangat sulit. tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan siapa pelakunya." Ucap Xiumin sembari mengetik sesuatu yang ada di komputernya.

"ahh kkk baiklah, selamat bekerja kembali Xiuminnie! fightiiiing~ wan ann~" ucap Luhan lalu menutup telfonnya. malam itu, Luhan tertidur sangat lelap.

Pagi itu, Luhan bangun lebih awal untuk bersiap-siap. semua seragam,buku,data sudah sangat lengkap dan siap untuk di bawa. Luhan memakai tas jansport merahnya dan juga spatu vans versi eagle feathernya.

"Kkkh aku keren" gumam Luhan pelan.

"Selamat pagi Luhannie! fighting!" ucap seluruh maid dan butler yang ada. well, Luhan orang yang supel dengan waktu sebentar saja Ia pasti sudah dapat banyak teman. Luhan tersenyum Ia menggenggam erat tasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan mantap dan menuju ke sekolah yang sudah di tunjuk.

Luhan mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Ia turun lalu menuntun sepedanya dan menaruhnya di bike area.

"annyeonghaseo.. annyeonghaseoo" Luhan membungkuk dengan sopan saat Ia bertemu dengan guru. Luhan segera berjalan ke ruang pendaftaran murid baru.

"Selamat pagi, um ini berkas untuk menjadi mahasiswa baru di sini" ucap Luhan sembari menjulurkan berkas kepada wanita yang ber-name tag "TIFFANY HWANG" itu.

"oke, aku lihat dulu datamu ya sayang" wanita itu tersenyum lalu melihat-lihat nilai Luhan. dan reaksi wanita tersebut sungguh sangat tercengang saat melihat nilai Luhan yang semuanya sempurna tersebut.

"whoaa. kau sangat berbakat anak kecil! DAEBAK! A+ di semua mata pelajaran. baik. Kau di terima! Chukkaeee" Wanita titu menjulurkan tangannya. Luhan hanya menampakkan wajah "JINJJAYO"-nya. Ia terkekeh lalu memeluk wanita itu.

"GOMAWO! um mohon bimbingannya ssaem" Luhan membungkuk lalu tersenyum manis. membuat Tiffany leleh di buatnya.

"Ayo, biar ku antar melihat-lihat dan menunjukkan lokermu lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas" ucap Tiffany lalu merangkul Luhan untuk melihat-lihat, menunjukkan loker untuk Luhan dan mereka berhenti di depan ruang kelas Luhan.

"Nah, ini ruang kelasmu. sebentar ya" Tiffany menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu. Tiffany masuk ke dalam kelas dan membisikkan sesuatu untuk Teuk Ssaem.

"begitukah? ya, ya, silahkan. bawa dia masuk. OKE ANAK-ANAK. KITA AKAN KEDATANGAN MAHASISWA BARU" ucap Teuk ssaem dengan lantang. Luhan memasukki kelas itu perlahan.

"jika kau ada perlu. jangan sungkan untuk main ke ruanganku ok? ppai!" ucap Tiffany lalu meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kepada seluruh temannya yang rata-rata melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh tersebut.

"yak. perkenalkan dirimu" tanya Teuk Ssaem yang bediri di sampingnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Annyeonghaseo, Xi Luhan imnida. kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan atau hannie. aku pindahan dari China karna orang tuaku meninggal lalu aku harus kemari untuk melanjutkan studiku. jadi salam kenal! mohon bantuannya" Luhan membungkuk sopan. semua teman-temannya kecuali beberapa orang tak bertepuk tangan untuk Luhan.

"Nah, Luhan kau duduk di sebelah Sehun." ucap Teuk Ssaem mengagetkan Sehun dan Daeun.

"eeh? ah ssaem! kenapa aku harus berbagi tempat untuk yatim piatu seperti dia sih?" tanya Daeun. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Luhan.

"Ssaem, biarkan Luhan duduk bersamaku saja!" ucap seseorang bernametag "EUNHYUK" itu. Teuk Ssaem menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Luhan kau duduklah di sebelah Kyungsoo" ucap Teuk Ssaem menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Daeun itu. Luhan mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah pria bermata belo bernama Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Kita lanjutkan pelajaran ok?" ucap Teuk ssaem dan di jawab dengan nada malas dengan seluruh siswa.

"Hey cina. awas kau sampai lirik-lirik pacarku" ucap Daeun pelan. Membuat Luhan terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hai. aku Kyungsoo! panggil aku dio saja" ucap Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya. Luhan tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"salam kenal dio. senang bertemu denganmu kkk aku harap kita bisa menjadi temam eum?" ucap Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengacungkam jempolnya.

Kriiiiiingg...

Kriiiiiingg...

Bel Istirahat berbunyi, Luhan masih mencatat seluruh pelajaran, saat Ia selesai, Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar untuk mencari makan di kantin.

Dug!

"auch" rintih Luhan dan seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Luhan menggosok-gosok lengannya dan menatap orang tersebut. wajahnya sungguh... IDIOT.

"maafkan aku ya" ucap Luhan. pria itu mengangguk dan mendesah pelan.

"Kau tak apa kan?" Luhan terkaget saat pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang super ngebass membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Ne, gwaenchana. uhm?"

"Park Chanyeol" Luhan mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata "Ooooooh" yang panjang. pria itu tersenyum kecil membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Mau makan bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan mengangguk. Chanyeol tertawa dan merangkul Luhan dengan kasarnya, Hampir saja Luhan terjembab karnanya.

"LUHAN! KEMARII!" Ucap Kyungsoo di sebrang Luhan dan Chanyeol. Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya lalu mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk bersama.

Sehun duduk di meja di sebrang Luhan yang berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum kecil, menbuat Luhan ikut tersenyum karnanya. ung? kenapa jadi panas ya? batin Luhan.

"Luhan? Luhan?!" panggil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Luhan menoleh dan menatap kedua teman barunya itu.

"Yeah.. dia merona! siapa? Sehun ya? kkkk sebaiknya jangan apa-apakan dia. Daeun akan sangat marah jika Kau menyentuhnya. jika Daeun marah, Kau akan di bakar hidup-hidup" ucap Chanyeol sembari bergidik ngeri.

"oo.. menurut berita, Sehun tidak menyukai Daeun. tetapi Sehun terpaksa saat Ia mendapat dare dari Daeun untuk memacarinya. well kau tau sendiri, Daeun is SON OF THE BITCH. dia itu bitchy sekali, apa lagi menurut berita dia juga suka selingkuh tanpa Sehun tau, Daeun dan Sehun juga sudah.." jelas Kyungsoo terpotong. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri kecuali Chanyeol dengan wajah keponya.

"wahh.." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

PLLETAKKK!

"makan!" ucap Luhan membuat Chanyeol terkaget lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya dalam diam.

"Hahh.." Luhan mendesah pelan, Ia sudah selesai makan dan menatap ponselnya terdapat 1 pesan dari Ayah Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu membuka pesan tersebut.

"Luhan, jika pulang nanti tolong jemput Ziyu di sekolahnya. berada dua blok di sebelah sekolahmu dan langsung pulang! aku ingin berbicara padamu." Luhan mengangguk pelan dan menyimpan ponselnya di kantungnya.

"Luhannie? Kajja!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan untuk kembali kekelas bersamanya dan Chanyeol.

"Luhan.. Luhan.. Luhan.. dasar anak bodoh.. sama seperti keluarga Xi Hahahahaha" ucap seseorang pria yang terlihat misterius itu. Ia terlihat mengembangkan seringainya.

"Kau sekarang berada di tanganku.. rusa kecil" ucap Pria itu lagi, Pria tersebut menggenggam foto Luhan dan membawanya pergi bersamanya.

.

.

Jam sekolahpun usai. Luhan segera melihat jamnya, Ia segera berlari menuju keluar sekolah dan berbelok ke kiri untuk menuju ke sekolah Ziyu. siapa Ziyu? Ia juga belum kenal.

Tap Tap Tap Tap.

"Hahh hahhh.." Luhan berhenti dan melihat seorang anak kecil sedang menangis bersama seorang yang lebih tua di sampingnya. Luhan segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ah? Ziyu-ah? M-mianhaee aku suruhan ayahnya untuk menjemput Ziyu" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang terpatah-patah.

"ne. benar, ini Ziyu. dia menanhis karna Ia tidak di jemput-jemput baiklah saya tinggal dulu ya? ppai Ziyu" wanita yang ternyata gurunya itu. Luhan membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Terimakasihhh" ucap Luhan lalu membungkuk kembali. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Ziyu lalu mengelus rambut anak kecil itu.

"Halo. namaku, Xi-a-o Lu-ha-n. senang bertemu denganmu Ziyu-ssi. maafkan aku ya menjemputnya lama" ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. membuat Ziyu terdiam dan mulai menampakkan senyumannya.

"a-apa k-kau su-suru-hhh..han hig ayaah?" tanya Ziyu dengan wajah polosnya. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"aku penbantu baru di rumahmuuu." ucap Luhan tersenyum. Ziyu terkekeh membuat Luhan ikut senang dibuatnya. dan tak beberapa lama terdengar suara motor sport berhenti di dekat mereka. pria itu membuka helmnya terburu-buru.

"Oo? ZIYU-AH?" ucap suara yang Luhan tau benar itu...

"Se-SEHUN?!" Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Sehun tak menghiraukan Luhan dan menggendong Ziyu.

"Y-ya. apa maksudmu?! aku yang harusnya menjemput ZIYU!" ucap Luhan dengan sebal. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menatap pria di sampingnya itu.

"Ziyu itu adikku. jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Luhan terkaget dan menatap Ziyu.

"Ziyu adikmu? ah.. tapi, nanti aku di marahi Ayah dan Ibumu jika aku tidak pulang membawa Ziyu" ucap Luhan dengan memelas. Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Oke. kita pulang bersama" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam dan menatap Sehun. Luhan tak tau harus berbuat apa? jika Daeun tau.. dia pasti akan cemburu. bagaimana ini?

"tidak perlu khawatir soal Daeun. dia sudah berada di rumahnya" ucap Sehun seperti tau isi kepala Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun untuk meyakinkan dan ternyata tak ada kebohongan di mata Sehun yang terlihat oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah, Ayo.." Luhan tersenyum. Sehun mulai menuntun motornya, Luhan menggendong Ziyu yang tiba-tiba tertidur.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED..

WEEEE AKHIRNYA CHAPTER DUA SELESAI MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWNYAAA KALIAN PENASARAN YAAAA HUEHEHEHE CHAOTER DEPAN DEPAN NANTI DI JAMIN SUPER SERU LHOO KEEP READING YAAA.

THANKS FOR

OH JUNA93

OH SEHAN

RUIXI1

KABE BEK92

OH ZHIYULU FUJOSHI

LISNANA1

HYEJINK303

FY SUGAR FREE

BEIBIEXOL

JUNIA . ANGEL . 58

BOTTOM LU

YEONKKOCH

NIASW3TY

KIMYORI95

TAENGGOO

HUNHAN1220


End file.
